Star Wars Episode IX: Guns of The First Order
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Based on the ending of Metal Gear Solid 4. After everything that has been said and done Luke has one last mission to complete but something unexpected happens. More chapters to come. EDIT: Wow, this story aged well...
1. One Last Mission

It was all over, everything was said and done: The universe was finally at peace. Supreme Leader Snoke was gone, Ben Solo turned good and Rey has recreated the Jedi order. It cost a countless number of lives and planets but the galaxy was finally free of evil. There was nothing left for him to do but leave the universe to a new generation. At his father's grave, Luke stood.

Anakin's grave had been defaced over the decades. Only Luke knew the truth of what had happened that day on the second Death Star, how his father redeemed himself and destroyed the emperor. Everyone saw Darth Vader as being nothing more than a monster who would stop at nothing to accomplish his goals.

There was nothing more Luke had to do, his dream of seeing the jedi order restored had been fulfilled and his greatest failure turned good again. This was nothing left to do anymore.

"Was has changed," Luke said to himself. "Our time has ended. Our war is over, but there is one more thing I must do…"

From his robe pocket he pulled out a blaster. His best friend Han Solo's blaster to be specific. He somehow managed to get a hold of it. His released the ammo clip from it. Even if he did that it would only allow for one singular shot. He got down on his knees and placed the barrel of the blaster in his mouth. He recounted his friends, his allies, all his battles he ever fought. All leading to this one point. Once done he can never go back.

He placed his fingers on the trigger and pulled it.


	2. It's Been A Long Time

Luke collapsed on the ground panting for breath. He sweat more than he ever had in his entire life. Just before he pulled the trigger he tossed the gun out of his mouth and fired in the air. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to take his own life. His breathing began to normalize.

"That's right, Good!" A voice called out to him. "No need for you to go just yet. It's been a long time…. Luke."

Luke recognized the sound of the voice instantly. His breathing began to slow but his heart ran increased rapidly. He stood up slowly and turned to see the figure standing before him. It was a sight he never thought he'd see again. Just over six feet tall, scars all over his face and body. A breathing apparatus was attached to his chest and feeding into his neck. His arms and legs were very much mechanical in nature. There was only one man this person could be. Next to the man was an even older person in a wheel chair, most likely not conscious of what was happening around him.

"Anakin!?" Luke called out in confusion. A sudden silence crept over them.

Anakin began to walk over, light sabre in his hand ignited. The colour of it was red. Luke pulled from his pocket the ammo clip for Han's blaster and loaded it, ready for whatever was about to happen. Anakin was roughly five feet in front of Luke before stopping and turned off his light sabre. Luke looked confused as to what was about to happen next. Just then Anakin ignited the light sabre once again and pointed it at Luke. Luke responded by pointing the blaster right at Anakin's head. A cold stare between the two as to what was about to happen next.

Just then Anakin dropped the light sabre, Luke watched as it hit the ground but took his eyes off of him. Anakin charged at Luke, pushing him around before putting him into a hold, preventing Luke from pointing his blaster. Luke, naturally was shocked at everything that just happened could barley move.

"Let it go…" Anakin began, his voice sounding more raspy than when they last met. "My son. I'm not here to fight."

"What?" Luke said in confusion.

"It's over," Anakin continued. "It's time for you top put aside the gun, and live."

Anakin grabbed the gun from Luke's hand and ejected the ammo clip from it and tossed it to the ground.

"This all began with a bunch of fools," Anakin began. "But now they have all passed away. Their era of folly is over. I'm the only one left, and soon…. I'll be gone too."

"How can you still be alive!?" Luke demanded. He saw his father die before his eyes and even saw his ghost before him after the battle of Endor.

"The force works in mysterious ways," Anakin explained. "I never actually died that day the empire was defeated. But put into a state of near death. I was able to escape before you cremated my body and replaced it with a dead trooper. That ghost you saw was created by Obi-Wan and Yoda as a way of fooling you so I can plan my next move."

Luke could hardly believe what Anakin was saying but at the same time, he didn't want to argue with him and wanted to know more about what was happening and what Anakin's master plan was.

"After I killed the Emperor, I knew I felt something was wrong," Anakin continued. "It was only after I escaped that I learned that the Emperor had himself cloned multiple times. One of the clones, was supreme leader Snoke himself. But he altered Snoke to be his own person."

"It all started with him, Sidious," Anakin explained as the two walked over to the elderly person in the wheelchair. "Everything began with him, The Clone Wars, the rebellion against the empire and then the resistance against the first oder. All of it stemmed from him and his lust for power and control."


End file.
